theunseenimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Knoxus
Darth Knoxus is the second half of the Tribunes, Monarch of Clan Aleanth and Leader of the Sith For Hire Physical Appearance Darth Knoxus is a Zabrak Male of large stature with deep red skin covered in traditional Zabrak black tattoos (Warrior and King). He has 6 horns framing a ponytail of jet black hair and bright green eyes that tend to shift color with the powers he is using. While at times he has had cybernetics he is currently 100% bio-organic. Personality Darth Knoxus generally an eccentric and odd person, whose personality is known, at times, to flip from happy-go-lucky and ecstatic to seething rage and fury at the drop of a hat. While he is now known for being mostly stoic and strict due to his rise to Tribune, he is at heart a very enthusiastic and passionate person with a very carefree and reckless air to him. While being a naturally envious and rather conniving person, His most notable traits are his indomitable willpower and idealistic outlook on life, while continuing to live by rigid principles instilled into him at a young age. Even though he is an experienced tactician and strategist, Darth Knoxus is known to throw out well made plans to wing his missions on a whim and often prefers to go with the exciting and dramatic options over the more sensible or efficient ones. While it is an issue he has mostly kept under wraps, it tends to burst forth whenever he gets particularly excitable.4 With more than enough flaws to go around Darth Knoxus prefers to surround himself with powerful people to cover his oversights and be at times overprotective and stern with them. Childhood Golden Age of The Sith For Hire Darth Knoxus, first named Agni Amelani Aleanth the III, was born to Darth Yato and Lord Saigai, two Zabrak Dark Side users in the depths of Wild Space on a planet known as Lislow, the family's ancestral home. His first years in Clan Aleanth were calm and pleasant under the rule of his grandfather, Darth Pinchas, and were spent peacefully flolicking among Lislow's plant and wildlife. While Jeradon would always recall these first few years with nostalgia and fond memories, they did not last long. As one of the eldest children of the Clans and gifted with large power reserves, he was forced into study before his official training by his father Darth Yato and kept under a rigid order and schedules. Death of Darth Pinchas When Jeradon was still quite young his life quickly changed with the assassination of his grandfather at the hands of his father. With Darth Yato's passing the Sith For Hire's golden age passed as well and thrusted Jeradon into the world of mercenaries and saboteurs. From then on Jeradon's life changed drastically from pleasant natural fauna and wildlife to strict combat and force training. From the moment he was able to grip a blade properly, everything in his life was restricted to the bare minimums he needed to survive and he was forced to begin mastery over his abilities and the Clan's techniques. From dueling and Force Abilities to tactics and sabotage, he was slowly turned from a cheerful young child to what was normal to the family, but only can be seen as a child weapon. Teenage Cybernetic Ninja Zabrak Once his training was complete, Jeradon was sent out on his first missions for the Sith For Hire. At first he was limited to recon and investigation, but his reckless and carefree nature was not suited for the job and he was switched to assassination, while his brother Alek was elected to take his place, much to his twin's chagrin. As an assassin, Jeradon was able to shine amongst his clan, racking up more successful missions and bounties than many of his elders in a short amount of time, with rather simple force abilities and otherworldly knowledge. He was soon promoted to the rank of House Assassin, a title he held for over a decade. During this time Jeradon got to see much of the galaxy on his assassination trips and greatly admired the many cultures of the galaxy and how they were mirrored in the Sith For Hire. Like the rest of his family Jeradon would find and bring home many exceptional people from around the Galaxy and train them to join him in the Sith For Hire. Some of whom, like Qureshi and Lek, would remain his closest companions and siblings for the remainder of his life. Lord of The Sith Korriban and the Sith Empire Once basic training was complete amongst the Sith For Hire, each age group is given the option of going to the Republic or Empire for further study and undercover missions. Naturally Jeradon chose the Sith Empire and spent many years in the Academy, familiarizing himself with Pureblood ways and the Dark Side of the force. With his previous training and strong will, he showed much potential as a young alien with an abnormal connection to the force and quickly rose through the ranks of Acolytes as a ruthless contender for apprenticeship. He quickly built himself a network of allies comprised of the other Sith For Hire and Aliens and surrounded himself with layers of protection and defense against outside threats. It served him well for as soon as his training as an acolyte was complete he was snatched up by a master and taken off the Sith homeworld. He didn't fair far or or long with his first master, nor the second or third that replaced the last. Between betrayal, bad luck and sheer misfortune it was quite a while before he found himself a proper Master for the Dark Side of the force General of the Sphere of Military Offense While finding a master proved difficult, Jeradon easily found work and ways to spend his time as a "Saber For Hire" around the Core Planets and Hutta. While his knowledge of the Dark Side was stagnating, his skills as an assassin and warrior grew and his reputation along with it. On a mission that got him slightly further in over his head than he would have prefered, Jeradon found himself at the mercy of a female human known as Darth Maximus, a prominent commander in the Sphere of Military Offense and a contender for the Dark Council. With Darth Maximus his focus was once again mostly on his studies and to grow more powerful in the Dark Side of the force, but his master soon found his connection to the Cosmic Force and the existence of his people to be the final piece she needed to take her place on the Council. Rise to Lordship With his training complete, Jeradon was tasked with gathering a group of companions and aiding his master along the front lines of the war. For years he waged war against the Republic by day, and undertook missions for the Sith For Hire by night, proving himself an invaluable tool for his Master who in return integrated herself into the Sith For Hire and went up in their ranks. Like most Sith, it wasn't long before Jeradon grew envious of his masters power and position. Feeling she had grown weak from turning away from the Dark Side and complacent in having him be her enforcer, he sought to overthrow her. Much to his surprise his master put up little fight, but proceeded to thrash him and his companions. After a lengthy duel in which several of his companions died and he was forced to draw from the Cosmic Force more than ever before, he managed to incapacitate Darth Maximus, but failed to land the killing blow. Further to his surprise, and even though he had failed to kill her, she ended up deeming him worthy of Lordship and renamed him "Lord Amelani" after explaining the duel was simply the final part of his test. Now as a young Lord with a growing powerbase around him and the blessings of his master, Lord Amelani was sent back to the front lines. He soon lost contact with his master, fearing she had died in one of her many plots for the council. He was saddened as she had grown to be a close friend and mentor, but with her gone his power and leadership was further recognized and he was promoted within the Sphere of Military Offense and continued serving with them for many years until growing tired of the warring Sith and Jedi. With aide form his companions he faked his death so that the empire would not come after him. While many were aware of his deceit none went after him, but some like Darth Vowran and Darth Acina kept an eye on him and his further travels. Fall From Grace The Coup Exile Recuperation The Imperial Directive Founding Pelira Return of the Sith For Hire 17 Years is A Long Time Ryn Children Sign Of The Times Return of The King Betrayal Taking It All Back Death and Resurrection The Unseen Imperium Claiming Independence War of the Mercs *REDACTED* Yesterday's Today's Tomorrow *Redacted* *Redacted* *Redacted* = Powers and Abilities * Force Empowerment ** The first power Darth Knoxus learned, as a child, amongst the Sith For Hire. This ability was deemed the very basic of Force User curriculum and taught to all the Force Sensitives children and recruits as soon as possible.Throughout the years it remained one Darth Knoxus' favorites and most used ability. While in exile and spending his time researching the force, Darth Knoxus pushed the boundaries of what thought possible with the ability and is able to use it to make himself an overwhelming fighter. ** Force Empowerment is the ability to draw large amounts of force energy into his body multiplying all his physical traits and senses, depending on the amount of energy taken in. ** Depending on how Empowered Darth Knoxus is, he can punch through solid stone to ripping through the hull of a dreadnaught in space, from the outside. ** At full energy Darth Knoxus has increased his speed to the point where he was faster than other Sith Lords of his time could see, and outrun some Speeders * Force Sense ** The second power Darth Knoxus learned as a child by the Sith For Hire. Darth Knoxus has always been very attuned to the force and has great talent at sensing his surroundings through it. As the years went on and he gained more cybernetics he slowly lost it, but came back full force and better as an adult with a new body. ** Darth Knoxus can generally sense everything in a large radius around him from the shifting movement of clothing to bugs running along walls. When focusing entirely on his Force Sense he can do so to nearly an entire planet through the force. * Force Cloak ** The Third power Darth Knoxus learnt, also by the Sith For Hire in his teenage years. Due to his reckless nature and natural instinct to slice first and think later, he required something to provide a first layer of protection against outward attacks. While it saved his life more times than he could count, Darth KNoxus needed it less and less as time passed and he grew more powerful. He still considers it one of him most important abilities and first thought of defense ** Darth Knoxus can use his Force Cloak just about anything he can sense around him and once its on he can keep it going until he runs out of energy or cuts the flow. ** While he has never found out how many or how large he can stretch his Force Cloak, he has managed to at least cloaked Capitol ships and protected them from weaponry built to tear Dreadnaughts apart * Telekinesis ** First power Darth Knoxus learned in the Empire, when Jeradon reached appropriate age, one of his first missions was being sent undercover to Korriban to learn and study amongst the Sith. While the most basic Force power taught to Force Sensitives, for a long time it was his only proper power. While re relies less on it now, it's still a very crucial part to his fighting style. ** Darth Knoxus uses it in unusual and creative ways. Often using it to fling numerous weapons around his battlefield as distractions or attacks or manipulating the battlefield around him to his advantage. ** Telekinesis is one of the few powers Darth Knoxus has proper control over. He can be incredibly precise with it to the point of gripping the lungs of multiple people at once and forcing them to slowly suffocate but feed them enough oxygen to not pass out. ** Jeradon also used this ability as Force Stasis for the majority of his career, he hasn't used it in that particular way much since learning Time Manipulation. * Lightning Manipulation ** Second power Darth Knoxus learned from the Empire also while at the Korriban Academy. Since then it remained one of his backup powers mostly to empower and make his more natural ones stronger or flashier. ** There he learned while he did not have a great affinity for lightning abilities, his large energy reserves allowed him to use its basics to devastating effects. * Hydrokinesis ** Learned in the beginning of his Cosmic Force studies. Darth Knoxus never had a particular affinity to any aspect of the force, but curiously and very contradictory to his personality at the time he discovered latent talents for water manipulation as a young Lord. Since then it has been his favorite power and the majority of his abilities. ** Darth Knoxus can flash freeze and boil any liquid easily and has full control over any liquid in his immediate vicinity. ** While he can shape liquids to almost any form, his favorite is mist, often tinged purple or *redacted*. It quickly became known as his signature ability and is used from everything from distractions, stealth to offensive and defensive abilities. ** Darth Knoxus is known to combine Hydrokinesis with nearly all of his other powers and abilities. His force cloak often takes the form of thick mist, he particularly enjoys electrocuting enemies in his water and more. * Cosmic Force Mastery ** Final ability learnt from the Sith For Hire, beginning as a Teenager but only achieving true master as a Tribune. It has kept him alive and defeated more foes than he can count over the years to due its unforgiving offensive capabilities and infinite creative uses. ** Cosmic Force has always been Jeradon's trump card and most destructive power. With it he can alter and empower anything he does to ludicrous levels if he is willing to deal with the blowback ** Darth Knoxus is so attuned to the Cosmic side of the Force that he can feel and see its flow in everything around him with minimal effort. He can immediately feel any type of unnatural, unbalance or out of place change in the force. ** Since Darth Knoxus died and returned with a new body, he has full control over the Cosmic Force and can draw directly from it and absorb and manipulate it around him. He can even gift it to others for short periods of time, giving the receiving an incredible boost, without any of the drawbacks. ** Also due to his new body, Darth Knoxus can manipulate and use Cosmic Force on a low-medium scale without much drawback * Time Manipulation ** Originally learned from the Holocron of Darth Tempus on Ryn. An unexpected power Darth Knoxus never imagined stumbling into, but ultimately made him nigh undefeatable. Once he learned the basics of stopping and slowing time, it took him no time at all to gain complete mastery over all aspects of it. It is unknown quite how long he has had it for now, or how much he truly users it, but its existence alone makes it possibly the most powerful and versatile power in his arsenal. ** Time Manipulation is one of the few abilities Darth Knoxus has mastered. With it he can stop time entirely at will, though usually only in the immediate area, reverse and both speed up himself or his surroundings, at different speeds simultaneously. ** Darth Knoxus is also capable of creating doros into the Time Stream where he can move back and forward through time to anywhere he has been, will be, or is called to. ** Darth Knoxus can also create Time Warps, a displacement in time completely under his control. He can remove and hide them from this dimension of existence with ease ** Darth Knoxus often creates time Remnants, displaced incarnations of himself that technically no longer have a timeline or where created into this one through a time paradox. Can be himself at any point through time. It is unknown if he can knowingly choose when he brings them from. * Mock Abilities ** Mock Tutanamis: A safeguard while Darth Knoxus was greatly enhanced by cybernetics. While unable to properly absorb or cleanly deflect energy, he can absorb it into his own body, mingling it with his own energy and blowing it back much more powerful ** Mock Mind Abilities: While Darth Knoxus lacks the precise control and care needed to infiltrate or take over someone's mind in subtle ways. He can do it quite forcefully, breaking his way through. It is a flawed technique as it often destroys the targets mind before he get what he needs and almost always leaves the target at least braindead ** Mock Healing: Again lacking the control and preciseness needed, Darth Knoxus cannot heal someone in conventional ways. With Cosmic he can flood the targets body, and kick any healing-factor into overtime. forcing it to quickly stitch the body back together, going through all the pain and ache the body normal would almost instantly, but throughout the entire body. ** Mock Healing #2: With Time Manipulation Darth Knoxus can reverse wounds or even the beginning stages of death, returning the target to any previous incarnation. Unfortunately it means the target has to go through whatever pain the wound or death was again until the Time Manipulation stops. Skills * Barbaric Warrior ** Born and raised in a Zabrak Colony, Darth Knoxus is always a little savage. * Assassin ** Darth Knoxus was firstly taught to be his Clan's House Assassin, which he became and excelled at before leaving to join the Sphere of Military Offense. With well over 2k assassination and sabotage missions under his belt, he's learned lessons he'll never forget during those times. * Tactician/Strategist ** As a General first amongst his Clan's, the Sith Empire's, and then the Imperium's armies, Darth Knoxus is a particularly crafty and unorthodox tactician, preferring hit-n-run strategies that finish with a large satisfying blow. Leading many armies and armada into numerous fights, Darth Knoxus has an above average win-rate that would increase exponentially if he ever stuck to his well laid plans dnd didn't wing things last minute. * Sith Marauder ** His main focus while amongst the Sith of the Empire was training to and killing Jedi in the traditional ways. While he was not even in the running for the position of Wrath in those days, he has honed and sharpened those skills into a very important part of his fighting style. * Spy Master ** In his exile Darth Knoxus slowly but surely built himself an intelligence network spanning most the known galaxy. Combined with his assassin's background he has always been a spy over a warrior or researcher at heart, * Weapon Crafter ** One of his favorite and most savored hobbies, Darth Knoxus spends most of his free time creating weapons, usually of the melee variation. He has rooms full of his many lightsabers and vibroswords that he can summon to hand with his other abilities. * Large Power Reserve ** Both born with and trained to be able to hold massive amounts of force energy, with little to no harm to his body. The drawback is he has very little control, and can generally only release it as a floodgate unless he trains with much effort to learn precision and control. Apprentices While Knoxus has gone through several apprentices before founding the Directive, most of them were morons of no consequence and were not recorded or remembered # Rei Kun MIA # Hik'oros MIA # Sakuse Deceased # Ringoca Disgraced # Rheyn Trivia * The name Agni means "Little Sword" and is also the name of a Hindu Fire God * Even though he is terrible at it, Darth Knoxus likes to dance * Darth Knoxus's greatest fear is being alone * While Darth Knoxus is ambidextrous, he prefers his main weapon in his left hand * Largely known for being an Assassin/Warrior, he as a Scholar for just as long * His favorite food is Bantha Steak, Ion'na's Pastries and Ats'vara's Cookies. * His hobbies include but are not limited too; weapon building, martial arts, force experimentation, hunting wild beasts and skipping stones on Lislow's acid lakes. * Darth Knoxus often says things he hopes will break the ice and put people at ease around him, this has worked exactly 0 times so far. * Darth Knoxus is a big fan of monologuing and ranting for exceedingly longer periods of time. Interrupting him often means death. * Jeradon is very fond of droids and small animals. His favorites are his droid Clarion and Captain Gizzy the Paratrooper Gizka * Teleportation gives him a stomachaches * While Darth Knoxus has been called "Darth Stabby" and there is a general fear of getting stabbed by him, he has never stabbed a single member of the Imperium and he slashes with his weapons far more than stabbing. Category:Characters Category:Darths